Great Hall of the Colormen
The Great Hall of the Colormen is a building on Sodor that serves as Headquarters to the Colormen. Dating back to the reign of King Godred, it is large in size, yet humble in design; a perfect reflection of the nature of the Colormen. That being men of humble origins being given these extraordinary powers and responsibilities. Although the exterior remains the same, minus the installation of modern windows/doors and various areas being restored here and there, some areas are up to date, such as the private quarters of the colormen who call the Great Hall home. Recently, it was discovered that a massive underground system was under the Great Hall. The Man and Woman In Blue are presently exploring these newly rediscovered 30 floors. Given that Colorwomen are also starting to live at the Graat hall, this added space is a welcomed find. Interior The Great Hall is divided into six main areas. Entrance Hall The main room people enter via the front doors. it is simply furnished, with plain paint and furniture. Colormen Archives Nicknamed the "knowledge bunker" by some, the archives are serve as the storage of all records, knowledge, etc. pertaining to the colormen's history and in some cases, the history of Sodor. It is watched over by Man In Gold, whose lineage had always been men of knowledge. The records stored here span many hundreds of years, from texts of spells the colormen used, to journals and diaries of colormen long gone. Given the importance of protecting such knowledge, when Man in Gold is not out on official business, he is on duty here, maintaining the collection of over 1,000,000 manuscripts and texts on 300 shelves, only 22 of which are fully catalogued. His quarters are within the archives, separate from the rest, so that he does not need to walk far to do his duty. It is a tricky task, as the archives were raided during The Dark Era, resulting in several knowledge gaps. Private Quarters The colormen rooms are divided into three types: Bunkrooms are composed of ten bunkbeds; the ten men who share these rooms are generally colormen who do not have permanent residence in the Great Hall, only staying for a few days at most when they are called upon. Each bunkroom is connected to a kitchen and group bathroom, supplying all colormen with their basic needs during their stay "Secondary" housing refers to the rooms where the colormen who are needed on a regular basis stay, but still have a home to go to at least 1/2 of the year. The rooms have a little more to them, but are still modest. Each secondary unit houses four Colormen, plus their families when needed. Unlike the bunkrooms, where colormen have no control over which bed or bunkroom they get, secondary housing unitls are "secured" by their residents; they are permanently owned by their respective inhabitants. "Primary housing" has one colorman to a unit. These belong to the colormen who take up permanent residence within the Great Hall. Still modest in appearance, they have everything they need to live life, raise a family, etc. When the color is passed on, the next generation also takes over the unit, unless the older colorman passing it on has decided otherwise; in that case he will decide when the next generation is ready to inherit control of the unit, in a manner not so different from handling the artifacts Recreation Area Indoor activities, ranging from pool to ping pong and everything in between to keep the colormen happy with non-work activities. In the mid 20th century, a renovation added a pool area an tennis court in the adjacent land outside Command Central Meeting hall of the colormen; where most business is handled, and in times of crisis, where plans are made. Training Area Specially designed rooms and areas where colormen can perfect their craft. Spells don't teach themselves you know. Trivia * Despite being hundreds of years old, the building has never suffered any failures of design. Renovations only required inspections to make sure the building was still solid. * Records in the archives indicate that this may in fact be the second Great Hall; whether or not this is true though, remains a mystery. * Despite the front door not requiring any keys, somehow the doors "know" when strangers approach, and "refuse" to open to any who are not welcomed to the Great Hall. At one point, this also affected the Colorwomen. This concept later expanded to that of an "anti-evil" barrier that prevents any evil from entering the Great Hall. *There is a disused rail line running from one side of the Great Hall to a rail yard. In recent times, a tram has been added to the line, and a carpark was built by the rail yard, to make the Hall more accessible. Category:Places